BFDIA 5b
:"It's not a cartoon. It's a game." :- Message that appears at the beginning of the 5B Update video BFDIA 5b is a game made by Michael Huang and Cary Huang. When the game debuted, the game had 33 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 33 until February 19th. From Feburary 19th-25th,(before the Feburary 25th update)the game had 50 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 50 until Feburary 25th. Due to the game creators being very busy, the Feburary 25th update only added 3 new playable levels. Currently, the game has 53 playable levels, and the player cannot pass level 53 until an unknown date. A note in level 53 says levels will be uploaded as soon as they are made, but on March 3rd, it was announced that the game was postponed for now due to BFDIA 5c being worked on. 'PLAY THE GAME ' Plot This took place after Get in the Van, in which the entire FreeSmart team and Tennis Ball, Rocky and Golf Ball got eaten by Evil Leafy. Characters *Book (Main character in the game.) *Match (First appearance in level 19.) *Ice Cube (First appearance in level 42.) *Pencil (Has not appeared yet.) *Bubble (Has not appeared yet.) *Ruby (Has not appeared yet.) Trivia *The Weighted Companion Cube from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_%28series%29 the Portal series] makes a cameo appearance in levels 8-10 as a box to be used as a kind of platform. *The Clubhouse of Awesomeness, which appears in "Get in the Van", makes an appearance in "Landfill" as one of the stages in the trailer. However, The Clubhouse of Awesomeness didn't appear in the official release, for unknown reasons (most likely seizures). *It is the first game to feature BFDIA characters and so far, the 8th game made by Michael and Cary Huang. *In the trailer, Book had a rainbow-colored-background icon near the text when she talked, but in the official game, Book had a purple background. *There are a total of 133 levels. *Level 29 was originally named "Toss Toss", but it was renamed to "Don't Look Back". *Level 32 was edited (originally, Match could not go to Lego Brick, and now she can go to him). *There are letters in Evil Leafy. The first letters found are E, V, and I. They could spell Evil Leafy. *Carykh said that to Tennis Ball on Youtube that he has ELER in the game. Cary said that he'll find out what it means later, stating that "he wouldn't like it." It possibly means Evil Leafy's Evil Rampage. *The Easter Egg just happens to be the first time That Evil Leafy has opened her mouth, ever. (Not counting 5a, when her mouth was just a bunch of scribbles at the time when she ate some of the contestants.) *The level 49 has the same name as the episode 1 of BFDI (season 1): "Take the Plunge". *"So You Think You Can Escape Evil Leafy" is an unofficial video version of this episode. Gallery 5b.jpg|What you get when first starting 5b. 5b2.jpg|What you get when pressing "NEW GAME" 5b3.jpg|Evil Leafy's Mouth open as an Easter Egg. A little secret when you scroll down all the way in 5b... 5b4.jpg|The 33 Bonus Levels. How to unlock them: Reason unknown... 5blevel1.JPG|001. Time to explore 5blevel2.JPG|002. First danger 5blevel3.JPG|003. Pillar 5blevel4.JPG|004. Going under 5blevel5.JPG|005. Small packages 5blevel6.JPG|006. Landfill 5blevel7.JPG|007. Rock bottom 5blevel8.JPG|008. A friend 5blevel9.JPG|009. A companion 5blevel10.JPG|010. A sad goodbye 5blevel11.JPG|011. A change of terrain 5blevel12.JPG|012. Pillar 2 5blevel13.JPG|013. On the edge 5blevel14.JPG|014. High 5blevel15.JPG|015. Zoom 5blevel16.JPG|016. Zoom zoom 5blevel17.JPG|017. Switch 5blevel18.JPG|018. Living life on the edge 5blevel19.JPG|019. Say hello 5blevel20.JPG|020. Working together 5blevel21.JPG|021. Pick me up 5blevel22.JPG|022: Horifically tall 5blevel23.JPG|023. Ground level 5blevel24.JPG|024. Strange discovery 5blevel25.JPG|025. Would you die for me? 5blevel26.JPG|026. Jump off a cliff 5blevel27.JPG|027. Cross the uncrossable 5blevel28.JPG|028. Build my pathway 5blevel29.JPG|029. Don't look back 030. Civilization!.png|030. Civilization! 031. Encounter.png|031. Encounter 032 I Need You For Something.png|032. I need you for something 033 The Drop.png|033. The drop 033 The Drop - Factory.png|033. The drop, but under Lego Brick's factory 034 Dungeon.png|034. Dungeon 035 Thirst_for_acid.png|035. Thirst for acid 036 Checkpoint!.png|036. Checkpoint! 037 Match Filter.png|037. Match Filter 038. Gimme My Boxes.png|038. Gimme My Boxes 039. Oceanic Divide.png|039. Oceanic Divide 040. Bridge.png|040. Bridge 041. Liquify.png|041. Liquify 042. Eye Skewb.png|042. Eye Skewb 043. A Cool New Addition.png|043. A Cool New Addition 044. Nice And Toasty.png|044. Nice And Toasty 045. We Are Different.png|045. We Are Different 046. Stranger Strangers.png|046. Stranger Strangers 047. Heading Out.png|047. Heading Out 048. Weapon Transport.png|048. Weapon Transport 049. Take The Plunge.png|049. Take The Plunge 50 bfdia 5b.png|50. I didn't want to see you Level_51.gif|051. Those things scare me Level_52.gif|052. Never look back Level_53.gif|First version of lvl 53, Unknown when the newer version will come out Comments ELER.gif Category:Games Category:BFDIA